Meditations
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Grin needs peace.


Meditations.  
Grin needs peace.

Grin sat in a light meditation in the park, living with the others was getting a bit claustrophobic, especially since that incident, why was karma picking on him? And Duke, what was with the old thief, everyone else even himself were trying to come to terms with being stranded on Earth and last night the old drake had the audacity to ask, what his plans were when they finally got back to Puckworld. It took a lot of self control not to hit him in the beak and make that chip into a crack. '_Calm down_,' he told himself. '_Duke ss just in denial, and he would be there by the old drake's side to help settle his nerves when he does finally realize that they're stuck there_.'

Just thinking about Puckworld being destroyed by the Saurians what meditation he could have had there was broken. He knew he wouldn't get it there, not now any ways. He climbed to his feet and headed towards the mall to go visit the New Age store that he favored so much. Maybe a new crystal or refresh his incense supply would do good for him and maybe to meditate within his own room.

He sort of wished that Adrian, his boyfriend was there, but they lived in a different dimension and his home planet, his real home planet to make it nearly impossible to where he could speak with him and see his adoptive father, uncle and his little sister. He gazed up into the sky and made a mental plea to kharma that one day, he will be able to find them again.

The owner of the store was there this morning; he was stocking one of the shelves with new items that he got yesterday. "Morning Grin, what brings you in? Usually I do not see you till the end of this month? Is the Stanley Cup games too much for you?"

Grin bowed in greeting. "No, I am able to handle the stress of the games; it is that I miss my world. I know it is not very likely that we will find a way to return, but yet, one of my teammates is in denial of us returning to Puckworld. He says we'll be back there but I am unsure on how would we be able when the world we call home is in a different dimension than this world."

"Which one, your teammates seem pretty down to earth to me."

"The old one, Duke. He thinks we'd be back there soon."

The shop keeper shrugged. "Old people need things . . . belief to hold on to; its part of what gives their lives meaning." Grin nodded, Duke was an old drake after all. "Earth isn't such a bad place; Karma exists wherever you are. And whatever path you take, your home is where your heart is." The shop keeper added. He stepped down from the ladder and asked, "So what are you looking for in crystals or incense?"

"Both, as tranquil as possible as well,"

"Well, we got some new crystals in just recently. Here take a look through them," The old shopkeeper said, as he led Grin to the new crystals on the table. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned away from the crystal table to scan the shelf of candles. He knew there might be one that would be perfect for Grin to get some sense of peace.

Then it hit him, there was a special candle that he kept in the back, it was truly odd and was never able to acquire another one, the company he got it from couldn't even ID it, but it may just work.

"I may have something in the back that might be able to help you." he said as he went into the back and brought out a thick cylindrical candle with gold etchings in it. "Don't know where it came from, but when lit the flame changes color and the company doesn't even know how it got in my patch. It is not known to them nor what the writing is on the candle itself."

Grin glanced at the lettering and knew immediately where this candle had come from – Puckworld. Was it a sign from Karma not to give up on returning to Puckworld? Grin's voice wavered, as he kept his eye on the candle. "I'll take it."

The old owner smiled as he wrapped it up in tissue paper and placed it in a bag along with the other crystals that Grin bought. He watched as Grin walked out. A shadowed form stood in the shadows of the backroom and smiled before vanishing.


End file.
